Problem: Michael starts counting at 23, and he counts by fives. If 23 is the 1st number that Michael counts. what is the 12th number that he counts?
Solution: What is the first number that he counts? $23$ What is the second number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&23 + 5 \\ &= 28\end{align*}$ What is the third number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&23 + 5 + 5 \\ &= 23 + (2 \times 5) \\ &= 33\end{align*}$ What is the 12th number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&23 + (11\times5) \\ &= 23 + 55 \\ &= 78\end{align*}$